


Exhibition

by thedevilchicken



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Captivity, Characters forced to have sex as entertainment for third party, Come as Lube, Large Cock, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Size Difference, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Johnny knows he's being watched.





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/gifts).



Johnny knows he's being watched. 

Honestly, under any normal circumstances, he'd find that pretty hot. Johnny usually likes being watched 'cause it plays right to his gigantic ego (see: "leaked" sex tapes, over-the-top PDAs with the girlfriend of the week, every time he's made sweet love on the hood of a Porsche and that's a number he actually can't count all the way up to using every last one of his fingers). But, right now, this is something else. He didn't ask for this. Not even a little bit.

It's all Victor von Doom's fault because hell, when is it _not_ Victor von Doom's fault? Johnny's not totally sure what Reed must've done to the guy in a past life - or maybe just in this one - that's gotten him so pissed off in their general direction, but he figures it must've been Reed. Everyone makes out like Johnny's the infuriating one but let's face it, as much as they like to pretend it's _all_ of them Victor hates, Johnny's not actually the one with the evil genius arch-nemesis. Reed's the only one who's irritating to that particular level, even if Reed's not actually here right now. Maybe he'll blame him later, who knows, but right now it's just Johnny and Ben and Victor von fricking Doom. 

"Do it," Doom says, and Johnny knows what that means because he's heard it twice already since they got here. And he can't help but tense up 'cause this is _not_ something he wants, not like this; he can't help but struggle against the cuffs he's got locked round his wrists, against the shackles round his ankles, the thick metal brace that pins him down to the metal bench so he can barely move at all, but Ben's big hands skim his bare ass and bracket his hips. He knows Ben's a whole lot stronger than the metal that's holding Johnny down. Maybe that should be reassuring, but somehow it doesn't feel that way.

" _Do it_ ," Doom says, and Johnny knows what he's promised to do if they don't comply - he's already thought it through 'cause even if everyone thinks he's some impetuous airhead adrenaline junkie without two braincells to rub together, that's not even close to the truth. Okay, so maybe _adrenaline junkie_ kinda is, and maybe _impetuous_ kinda is, but he's had the time to think. He could melt the metal, sure, more than enough to get himself free, but he knows they're sealed into the cell and he'd burn up all the oxygen in about five seconds flat, then the Human Torch would just be Human and they'd both be Dead with a capital D. Besides, Doom would probably find some way to rain on his parade even if Johnny didn't manage to suffocate them both. And the cell was built to contain the freaking Hulk. They're not getting out that way. 

So, what's left is going along with it. He figures maybe if they do, they'll see a chance they can take that won't get them both killed.

He knows what _do it_ means 'cause Doom's had two of his dumbass henchmen try it already, like that was ever going to end well for them. Johnny thinks maybe that was worse than what's happening now, him pinned there naked over the bench with his ass in the air and some dude came closer in a Evil Henchman uniform that looked like something straight out of a Bond flick - hell, it wouldn't come as a big surprise if it turned out they've been locked up in a secret base underneath a volcano or some crap. Johnny couldn't see him but he could for damn sure _hear_ him, and he could hear Ben yelling at good ol' Victor, everyone's favorite European despot, through the Hulk-proof glass as the guy unbuckled his belt. The thing was, Johnny's so hot inside that his asshole burned the tip of the guy's cock. He yelped. Ben said he hoped the ER had to amputate and Johnny stayed quiet; he figured if he'd started laughing he wouldn't've stopped.

Doom had a second guy try it, ever the goddamn scientist looking for repeatable results - the results repeated, and Ben laughed kinda bitterly from the next cell over and Johnny grimaced with his face pressed to the metal bench. So then Doom came in as two henchmen whisked their fallen pervert comrade away to who the hell knew where and all Johnny could think was how the hell they'd explain it to the ER except they'd probably seen worse. Then Doom threw off his cloak. Johnny figured that couldn't mean anything good.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ben said, from the second cell. They were separate right then, not _totally_ separate 'cause the air supply was shared between the two transparent-walled cells, but Ben was locked away from him, probably just in case he decided it was clobberin' time, to hell with the consequences. To say everyone thought Johnny was the rash one, Ben sure put on a real good show of it sometimes.

"I would have thought that was obvious, even to you," Doom replied, then he took a moment to spit between Johnny's cheeks. And jeez, Johnny's hole was nowhere near hot enough to burn him and make him stop this, he knew that. He gritted his teeth - no goddamn way was he going to make a single sound and give him that perverse satisfaction - and the tip of Doom's big metal cock pressed up against him. Doom pushed into him, his metal hands gripping real tight at his hips, maybe tight enough to bruise but that was pretty much the least of his concerns. Doom's dick opened him up, it forced its way in, and Johnny knew Ben was watching every second of it. Ben was watching Doom fuck him, his hips starting to pump against him, and Johnny couldn't move except to clench his fists and grit his teeth and screw his eyes shut. Maybe some good old-fashioned exhibitionism usually turned him on, but the last thing he needed was to watch as Ben Grimm stood there watching Doom rape him. Considering the cameras he knew were pointed at them, though, he figured maybe he wouldn't be the only one.

It lasted longer than he'd thought it would, but he guesses maybe that was just his wishful thinking speaking. Doom fucked him, hard and deep, his dick kinda like a big metal dildo he'd used once, long and thick and ridged right down the length of it, except when Doom came, he could feel him pulsing in him and Jesus Christ, it turned his stomach even more than the rest of it did. When Doom pulled out, he could feel his come start to leak, trickling down his perineum to the back of his balls. And then it was over. Doom left the room. Doom resealed the door. Then Doom pressed the button to drop the partition between the two cells. 

"Now you," Doom said. 

"Now me _what_?" Ben replied. 

Johnny didn't have to be a genius to guess what Doom did next was gesture at him, fastened there to the bench. 

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ben said. 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Well, your face _is_ kind of a joke," Johnny said, though his voice didn't sound anywhere near as steady as he'd hoped it would. 

"Do it or you both die," Doom said. " _Now_ do I look like I'm kidding?" Johnny wouldn't've bet that he did. 

"Do it," Doom says, and Johnny knows what that means, and he knows Ben's not sure if he should do it or go out fighting. But Johnny doesn't have a death wish despite what anyone might think, and whatever, what the hell ever, he figures they can do this if that's what it takes. He tells himself it's only sex and he's had a lot of that. Hell, it's not even close to the first time he's had sex while tied up.

"Just do it," Johnny says, making his voice sound steady 'cause he knows what'll happen if Ben decides to fight. Ben's big hands skim his bare ass, and they bracket his hips. 

"Relax, hothead," Ben says, real low, as the massive head of his massive cock rests against the cleft of Johnny's ass. He rubs the tip of one huge finger between Johnny's cheeks, against his hole, in Doom's thick, wet come, and when he pushes that finger into him it's almost bigger than Doom's whole dick was. Johnny tenses. Ben rests his free hand at the small of Johnny's back, heavy and solid and what Johnny guesses is meant to be reassuring. It's not. Not much, at least.

"I said _relax_ , okay?" Ben says, and Johnny nods tightly as he makes himself comply. He feels Ben's goddamn rock of a finger push deeper inside and oh God, he doesn't want this, he knows they're being watched, he is _not_ Victor von Doom's goddamn pornographic entertainment for the evening, but Jesus, if he could move he thinks he'd push back against Ben's hand. He feels his cock stir. He hopes like hell no one can see that. He's pissed at himself that he's reacted at all. Ben would never let him hear the end of it.

"Do it," Doom says, so Ben pulls his finger out. Ben presses the head of his enormous goddamn cock up against Johnny's hole and when he pushes there, bluntly, Johnny isn't sure how the hell he's going to fit inside him. It burns, which he thinks is kinda ironic, Doom's come apparently not making great lube, and oh God, it hurts, it fucking _hurts_ , he can't stop tensing up, but Ben's hands rub his back, Ben's hands rub his hips, and he relaxes, he stretches, he takes an unsteady breath and he fucking _shakes_ and Ben pushes in. He's seeing stars in seconds. He's never been so damn full as he is now, not even that time he got DPed by those two Norwegian snowboarders on vacation in the Alps. He felt like he wouldn't walk straight for a week after that. Fuck knows what this is gonna do to him, and that's only if they get out alive. Even if the snowboarders had turned out to be ninja assassins and not hard-drinking sex maniacs, it probably would've been safer than this.

Then there's a crash, somewhere not too far away. There's a bang, an explosion, and Doom curses under his breath and Ben's hips suddenly stop shifting. Doom shatters a mirror with his stupid metal fist and Johnny knows what that means - only Reed pisses him off like that. Doom leaves. Doom freaking _flees_ so fast they practically can't see him for dust or at least his dumbass billowing cloak and once he's gone it's easy for Ben to pull out and break Johnny's restraints. And okay, so when Johnny turns around, gingerly, feeling his asshole fucking gaping, Ben raises his brows at Johnny's huge erection, but apparently he knows better than to say anything right then. When Sue and Reed arrive, it's mercifully already died down. When Sue and Reed arrive, they're both back in their suits like all this is is captivity and Ben hasn't just been inside him. 

Johnny doesn't let Sue hug him, and she frowns but she doesn't ask why. Ben destroys Doom's computer before they leave, before he realizes Johnny's already been there - he'll burn the goddamn disk himself, and Reed frowns at him but he doesn't ask why. Johnny just gives him the briefest nod. 

They're agreed: no one else needs to know.


End file.
